


Its called a Bruce Banner?

by TheMarvelLife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romantic Fluff, it's just kinda sad guys, these people are sad in general, they're sad baby clouds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelLife/pseuds/TheMarvelLife
Summary: What happens when something really wrong happens and everyone forgets Bruce Banner? Who knows maybe it's not such a big deal? Missing a part of your heart is never really a big deal is it?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

The Beginning

In the silence they found bodies. Hundreds of them. As much as they thought they thought they were prepared for this, mentally, as soon as they opened the jet door they knew they weren't. Mothers, daughters, fathers, sons....dogs, cats. The team made quick looks to one another before taking sorrowful and silent breaths. 

The blond-headed leader snapped the team out of it, knowing deep inside he too was still not over it, but as long as he was team leader he couldn't let them down. If that meant he had to pull hope out of thin air, then maybe that was what he had to do. "Everybody is splitting up. Half and half. We analyze the situation and then we split up entirely. Are job is to keep the people safe and take out the genetics."

"Well looks like we already failed half of the mission."

"Tony....." Steve gazed to the man with half a red and gold titanium suit on. 

The ironman looked like he was on the brink of tears and as soon as Steve spoke up he dropped his head a little and walked towards the front of the jet. The rest of the team stared at the captain before following the shorter man and collecting their weapons and supplies.

As the team branched off two of them went towards the same spot.

"This looks dangerous Natasha, I don't-....I-..." Natasha brought her hands up to Bruce's face and softly held him. The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath, grabbing one of her hands and rubbing it. 

"You'll be fine Bruce, the Big Guy won't-"

"You know damn well I don't give a shit about him right now. I was talking about you."

"And you know I can take care of myself."

He observed her and nodded. "I know."

She kissed him quickly. "Then you should know you have nothing to worry about." She smirked to him a little afterwards. This always made him smile, even for a split second. 

"I love you." They were now holding each other's hands, both taking turns rubbing the others hands and playing with each other's fingers.

Natasha let go as she grabbed some gun ammo from over and behind his shoulder. The green-eyed woman placed some loaded clips in some pockets on the side of her black and red skin-tight suit. "How about if we make a promise? We can promise each other not to die."

She held out her pinky to him. Bruce Banner squinted. He had been pulling off his dark green wool sweater as the woman spoke. "We promise each other not to die? I'm pretty sure I can hold up to my end of the bargain."

"Oh, really?! And I can't?" Natasha raised a brow, eyeing her boyfriend.

Bruce Banner froze and his eyes lit up. "Of course that's not what I'm saying. Your not a liar. Or anything, I'm just....deal. Or, promise?" He stuck out his pinky and his girlfriend ferociously grabbed it, shaking it quickly.

"And don't forget the old saying," she grabbed Bruce's belt buckle and undid it within seconds," break the pinky promise and I get to cut off your pinky."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Maybe a little. But I bet I won't be the one screaming." She pantsed him. Happily, there were a pair of purple shorts underneath them. She winked at him one more time before walking off.

Bruce Banner couldn't help but smile at her as she walked away. He knew it was impossible for him to die. He couldn't help but feel a little worry. It wasn't for the fact that he thought she couldn't take care for herself (like she had been doing all her life) but because you can't help but worry when you truly love someone.

"Okay, Thor, Natasha, and I will be team 1. We will work our way west and then go towards North. Bruce, Tony, and Clint are team 2. You will work your way east and then work your way South. At the end we will all meet back up here, center. Do you guys understand the plan?"

"Actually, I wasn't listening, can you repeat that again?" Tony smirked and got a couple of glares and some smirks from the team. Steve was one of the glare people. "Kidding, I'm only kidding," Tony replied, putting his hands up playfully. Surrendering. 

Steve rolled his eyes and rolled his wrists, motioning for everyone to move out. As the team walked out Tony pulled his science buddy aside for a moment before asking quietly,"But can you tell me what he said though? I really wasn't listening."

Bruce groaned as Tony wrapped his arm around his pal and he explained....again.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

*Smash* *Throw* *Thud* *Pew* *Zap* *Clink* *Boom* *Zoom* *Pow* *Swish*

These were the sounds the team made as they took enhanced and put them down. Some were wearing cloaks and some were wearing everyday wear. The ones wearing cloaks appeared to be in charge and more in tune with their new powers. They were a little harder to take down but it happened. 

"What is this," Thor breathed, exhausted, as his small circle was clear. Seconds later more people came rushing towards him. His shoulder was bleeding, armor ripped.

The whole team was struggling overall. Even the Hulk seemed to be enjoying himself less and more trying to find ways to catch his breath. 

After what seemed like eternity, it looked as if the villains were holding back. The team took this small chance to catch their breath, expecting more mutant soldiers to come running towards them again. After the dust cleared and their adrenaline slowed they realized that everything had gone silent.

Tony pulled up his face slot and looked to the team, making contact with Steve's blues almost instantly. "Is that it?"

Natasha looked to Clint, who seemed just as about as confused as everyone else. "Well....I sure as hell hope so because I'm pretty sure I pulled something a long time ago."

A chuckle came from Clint. "Should've stretched."

"Wait, look!" Thor's voice boomed and everyone looked in the direction of his gaze.

They saw a shadowy figure standing on top of a hill, they were gliding their hands through air, blue glow engulfing them. Thor gripped his hammer tight and raised it defensively.

Suddenly more figures in hoods started to appear around them, making a gigantic circle. The team started to all switch back into defensive mode, using eye signals to determine who fought where. The Avengers all took a step towards the lights only to freeze, bodies stiff and growing cold.

"What the-," Tony managed to get out before they heard a loud pitch ringing their ears. Their ears bled, making the 6 wish they were deaf. Even green blood ran down the chin of the Hulk. Slowly, the eyes of the team started to become heavy and they struggled to keep them open. 

As they started to drift the cloaks and lights grew closer, they heard soft whispers and olden enchantments. 

One by one the Avengers fell.......

\------------------------------------------------------

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Bruce Banner reached over sleepily and pounded at the clock. After a couple unsuccessful attempts the noise stopped. The curly haired man slowly rose up, sheets sliding off of him. He yawned, scratched his stubble, and looked at the time. 

8:01 am

He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and sat for a second before feeling a huge headache come to his forehead. He rubbed his temples and grabbed his glasses off the nightstand.

"Ugh....what happened last night?" 

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and he jumped a little bit, before relaxing.

"Oh.....Natasha." He turned around to see a confused brown-haired, brown-eyed face. 

"Natasha? You mean Lauren?" The woman smiled and grabbed his chin, bringing his lips over for a small kiss. "You must of really hit it hard at that party last night. You okay babe?"

Bruce stared at the woman, feeling the urge to run but something in him made him also question that thought. He squinted his eyes through his glasses at Lauren. "Babe?"

Lauren giggled a little. "Yeah, you partied hard." She smiled, trying to bring him in for another kiss but he pulled back lightly. "Anyways, I know what would make this morning better. Breakfast! I'll make your favorite. Calomel tea and a cream cheese bagel." As the 34 year old hopped out of bed she looked to the still dazed man and put out a hand. 

"You coming?"

Bruce Banner snapped out his train of thought and nodded. "Yeah....yeah, I am." He climbed out of bed and grabbed the woman's hand, who just so happened to be wearing his shirt with nothing else underneath. The scientist followed her into the kitchen.


	2. The Lab

"Who's Natasha?"

Bruce Banner looked up from his now empty tea mug. "Natasha?"

Lauren nodded, cleaning off their plates in the sink. Blotches of cream cheese laying around the hole to the dispenser in the sink. "You said her name this morning. Is she an ex? Or-...?"

Bruce tried to focus on the name but all that came up was fog. He shrugged and played with his fingers a little. "Honestly, I don't know."

Lauren gave a small sigh and then smiled. "Okay. Whatever you say. I trust you." Lauren came from around the bar and headed back to their bedroom. As she passed him, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You should get ready for work. I'm heading out."

Bruce scratched his nose. "Work?"

Lauren laughed a little. "Yes silly. Work. At the lab! The next thing your gonna be saying is that you don't know your a scientist. Or, that you don't know Betty Ross!" Lauren giggled again and disappeared behind the bedroom door.

\-------------------------------

Bruce Banner pulled the strap of his satchel onto his shoulder and walked towards the large science facility. He clicked a button on his car keys, which set locked the doors to a shiny black KIA. He had found the directions to the building saved in his gps, along with a little help with some notes from his satchel.

As he walked towards the door he heard something that caught his ears.

"Banner!"

Bruce turned around a caught the sight of a tall broad shouldered man striding towards him. The older man, probably around his 60s. He had white, combed back hair (he probably used gel), and he wore the outfit of a very respected and high command military general. As the man got closer he put it his arms, as if coming in for a hug. Actually, he was coming in for a hug. The general engulfed Bruce into a tight hug.

"Amazing work Bruce! Absolutely astonishing."

"General?" The man let go of him and grabbed his shoulder tightly instead.

"I told you to just call me Ross."

Bruce Banner squinted a little and it felt as though something was scratching at his head, trying to escape. He felt a bit of fear and pain surging through his body, the urge to run built up in his feet.

"Banner?" Bruce snapped out of his thought and his strange feelings evaporated.

"Sorry. Yes?" He looked up at the built man.

"I said, are we gonna go inside and see the amazing work you've done or what?" Ross showed his card to the camera and the doors mechanically widened open.

General wrapped his burly arm around the short scientists shoulder, leading them both in. Bruce's world suddenly changes as he was shown the bustle and busy beauty of a science facility. Scientist of all shapes, sizes, and colors scurried past them, all with face of focus and determination. This was their life. Their dream.

Most shuffled right past Bruce Banner, paying no attention to him what so ever. But the ones to notice him stopped and said "good-morning" as if they were noticing their hero. He gave weary waves each time with small smiles attached.

The general courted Bruce over an elevator and stepped in, basically dragging Bruce along. Ross pressed a button and then swiped his card, allowing access to the floor they were going to. Banner huddled in the elevator corner, gripping his satchel strap so hard his knuckles were going white. He stared at the elevator wall and slowed his breathing a bit. Ross looked over and raised a brow.

"Hey, Banner....did I do something." Bruce didn't budge at his words, knuckles still white.

"Banner?" Still no answer.

"Banner!" All of a sudden Bruce's eyes lit up. He saw flashes and heard the sound of bullets. Then the sound of roaring. Not just any roar. A roar filled with anger, disgust, rage, and.....pain. He saw this woman rushing towards him, beautiful, shouting something. He felt something beastly running through his veins. Bruce felt the sudden urge to explode like a time bomb. He clenched his fists and everything went to black.

"Bruce? Bruce?? You okay?"

As if waking from a deep sleep Bruce Banner groggily opened his left eye. He shut it quickly to the sight of a bright ceiling light. "What's? Going on? Natasha?"

"Natasha? Bruce it's me...Betty."

"Betty?"

"Yeah Betty...what you forgot about me?"

"Of course not, I could never forget about you Betty."

"Wow, your charming and your not even fully conscience."

He had found the strength to open his eyes to the bright light and realized his surroundings. Bruce suddenly shifted up with the help of Betty's hand gently on his middle back. She had the usual bang, but instead her hair was cut short.

"Betty, you cut your hair." Bruce now stared the beautiful woman right in the face. Catching her sparkling eyes once again, as if after years. She grinned back at him.

"I've had my hair like this for the past months now remember? You actually went along with me to get it. Wow, you must've really hit your head hard on the way down."

"By the way....," Bruce grabbed his head, feeling a aching headache starting. "What happened? I just remember the elevator and your dad and this strange feeling and then...it all just went black."

"Well, that basically sounds like what my dad said, without the strange feelings part."

Betty helped Bruce all the way up and into a chair. He had been laying in the middle of the floor of the scientist's lab. Her father had dragged him into the lab, since he had been recently been getting old and sore. He decided it would have been too much on his poor old muscles.

"Ah, Doctor your up! Glad to see you wake again!"

Bruce cautiously sipped on a water Betty has handed him. The general came towards him, smiling brightly. "General, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me. I don't mean to scare."

"You know it's alright Bruce," at this line General took the burly man's shoulder and shook him around a bit. "It's gonna take more to scare me. Maybe something bigger! Like a tank! Or a missile. Anything I can't take on my myself. And your not close to any of those things, so I think I'm safe."

The General gave Bruce another shake and a big smile, making Bruce's head spin. Bruce tried to smile back to show surrender, but all that came up was a weak smirk.

"Dad, don't shake him around like that. He just fell out."

"Sorry." General frowned, letting go of Bruce much to his delight.

Betty placed a cold wet towel on top of Bruce's forehead and placed Bruce's hand on top of it to keep it in place.

"You know Bruce, I've always thought of you as my own son. And I thought you might be my son-in-law, but Betty married Samson."

Betty groaned. "Dad...."

"Sorry. He's a nice guy....it's just, he's not as talented as Bruce. He's such a simple guy. But Bruce, he's my own personal Einstein. Probably smarter! You and Bruce could have had the smartest kids in the world! Little geniuses in the making!"

"Dad!!!" Betty was red now. Her glare catching anything in its sight on fire. Which just so happens to be her father at his moment.

Ross put up his hands, lifting his shoulders. "Sorry. Your right, your right. As long as your the mom the kids are gonna come out geniuses on their own."

Bruce groaned on he side and shook his head a bit to keep himself up.

"Bruce, you don't look too good. Why don't you head home? Get some rest. Come back tomorrow. The future can wait an extra day."

"No- I should stay-."

"No, I insist. Go home and sleep. Your probably just disturbed from that party last night. You did party hard." Betty said holding back a smile.

"You know about that party too?"

"It was all over Lauren's snapchat. You look like you had fun."

"Why does everybody remember this party except for me?"

Betty helped Bruce out of the chair and gave him back his satchel. "Go home." Bruce got pushed into the elevator without time to complain. Betty pressed the "lobby" button and stepped back out, waving to him as the doors closed.

As Bruce stood there alone in the silence, he tried to compensate everything that had happened this day. As he went up he couldn't realized he couldn't remember anything from the night before or anything before today actually it was as if he wa-

*Ding*

Bruce snapped out his thoughts and stepped out awkwardly into the lobby of the building he had just recently entered. He shook off his previous feelings and headed back to his car. Heading back to his apparent place of stay.

What Bruce Banner didn't realize was that in another part of New York, the Avengers were too going through withdrawals but of different properties.


	3. Avengers Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the Avnegers point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys I haven't posted in a loooong time. School has had me stressed and not in the mood. I'm back now though. I hope you enjoy.

Tony Stark trudged to the Avengers formal kitchen, wearing a red robe and creamy bunny slippers. He tugged the freezer open and pulled out a bag of already made, frozen, waffles. They had developed ice crystals on them, but that was only because last time he had got distracted, like usual, and the few left out on the counter unthawed a bit. 

"Hm, blueberry waffles, gluten free. Who would have ever thought, I would have made it to this level of comfort?" Tony jerked around to see a bed head Natasha staring back at him. "You think you could pop me a couple of those in there too?"

Tony smirked, a little, but it evaporated just as soon as it appeared. He put his back to her, wanted to say something but decided not to. He decided not to say a lot of things sometimes. Just as he was sliding the delectable waffles in the toaster, Natasha spoke up.

"You sleep alright? You look....exhausted."

Tony turned to her. "Why?"

Natasha licked her bottom lip and looked down momentarily. She snapped her head back up at him, as if in those moments of thought she had been exposed. "I don't know, trying to be friendly?"

"You sure? Because I always feel exhausted and you never ask."

"Sorry....I just....yeah...are those waffles done yet?" She tried a smile, trying to get off the topic. 

"You know Natasha if you wanna talk to someo-."

"I'm fine." Tony looked up to her again and realized her smile was gone. He blinked in sync with her a couple times before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

"I was gonna recommend talking to Jarvis. Great listener...." After saying this, it was his turn to awkwardly smile. "By the way, I'm exhausted because I had this dream last night...it was weird."

"Weird? How?"

"Well-...it was about his guy...and I don't remember his face, but we were talking in the lab. He had this curly hair and this tan complexion. Seemed like a total nerd to be honest," Tony chuckled at that. "He seemed like one of the nicest people I had ever met. And we laughed about something and I woke up."

"What's the weird part?"

"I walked into the lab earlier today and asked where 'Bruce was'..."

"Bruce?" Natasha closed her eyes and felt a sort of comfort in that name. She felt warm and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled a little before zoning back into the real world.

"Yeah....Bruce....why? You know that name? Was it a villain I forgot about or something?" Tony chuckled. "Even though I'm pretty sure I can remember the names of the people that give me anxiety."

Natasha chuckled before realizing that he did not mean hat as a joke in any form. "I don't know....I think I do but-"

"Good morning fellow teammates! I see you guys are up early! What's for breakfast?" Clint Barton walked into the silver kitchen wearing a purple robe and a horrible bed head. 

Natasha shook off the interruption and decided it might be best to change the subject. Still, she wondered, who was Bruce?

"Look like you slept well Barton," Tony said, tossing a box of Golden Grahams at him. Clint caught it expertly, his nice assassin reflexes kicking in. 

"Well, those new beds you had put in really make a man not regret life. What's it called again? Temperpedia? Temper-"

"Tempurpedic," Natasha cut in," and your right. It really does ease the nerves."

"Not enough I see to make you guys stay out of the kitchen."

"I never stay out of the kitchen, Barton. You should know me by now." Tony smiled, which was getting scarce these days. 

"Ah, well, who can blame you."

\-------------------------------

As the day went on, Natasha couldn't shake that name. 'Bruce'. It was a simple name. Very common in some places. She had once a long time ago, went on a mission to steal intel from a man named Bruce. Still, that shouldn't cause any type of warmth from her, considering he was a jerk of a man. 

But every time she thought about it, it seemed she wanted to smile. Like, it was an important name or something. Like, it was a name that meant one thing to her but it didn't. Not that she could think of. 

"Natasha! You okay over there? You stopped moving." 

"Yeah. I'm good." Why did this keep happening? Natasha had to snap out of her thoughts once again and continue to suit up. The team was going on another mission, one out in Norway somewhere. Apparently a villain had set up a secret base out there.

"What kind of Dumbass sets up a base in Norway and expects it to be secret. I mean, at least pick Antarctica or something. Norway? People are getting desperate."

"Norway's not bad. I heard it's a nice place. I've always wanted to go."

"You want to go everywhere, Steve. Why don't you do it."

"Do what?"

"Go places. You always talk about how you want to go somewhere but never do it."

"Busy, I guess. People are always in danger. There's no time to stop."

"People are always going to be in danger. There's crime everywhere. Rape, assault, riots, abuse, murder. You can't escape it. But even those people have an occasional good day," Clint explained.

"Without the good days we wouldn't know what a bad day was," interrupted Natasha this time. 

"Well, my good day is saving people. Making sure they're all right."

"Hey, now your trying to make me sound like a bad person. I like to save people, it's just. Sometimes to have a couple days to myself doesn't hurt."

"I heard it's good for your mental health, which we all have crappy ones. No offense."

"I take slight offense. Might just have to tell my therapist what you said." Natasha smirked.

Clint and Steve started to laugh, which was also getting uncommon these days. As the laughter died down, Tony and Thor walked onto the quintet. 

"This everybody." 

"I think so....wait. We're missing somebody," said Clint, pointing it out to Tony.

"We are aren't we? Hold on," Tony cleared his throat. "Jarvis you ready to go?"

The computer system came in, "Always here sir."

"Well, that's everybody. Come on gang. We have a base to bust." The five of them took there seats as the jet launched. Thor sat next to Steve. Clint sat next to Natasha. And Tony, gave up the drivers seat, lending it to Jarvis. As he sat down, he paid no attention to the empty seat next to him.


	4. Memory Sync

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint's a therapist now?

Bruce cautiously drove down the street, his mind whirling with many strange and confusing thoughts. He kept checking his rear-view mirror, as if someone was suppose to be following him. Tracking him and his whereabouts. Was he wanted? Was he in trouble? Was he dangerous? 

Bruce grunted and gripped his steering wheel harder. "Why am I thinking like this? What is happening? Am I going insane?" Bruce swept the sweat away from his face and tried to focus on the road. He shook the anxiety and fear rising in his head. 

He kept taking deep breaths in and out. What was wrong? Did he breathe bad fumes in the lab? Why did everything today seem so fraudulent? As Bruce got so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that he had started going into the next lane. 

HONK! HONK!

Bruce swerved himself back into his own lane and started to gain control of his car again. He had missed the truck by an inch, he was lucky to be alive probably. He needed to slow down. Bruce pulled the car to the side of the highway and parked. He made sure to get as far away from the highway as safety possible, so the cars had enough room not to hit him. 

Bruce let go of the steering wheel and comprehended the fact that he had been gripping the wheel so hard it had left an impression like memory foam. He kept breathing really hard and he grabbed his head, screaming. 

Images of the Hulk roaring and throwing things flashed in his mind. Pictures of Betty in his hands and then pictures of the General commanding ranks. Suddenly he saw people screaming and crying and holding their children for dear life. He saw blood everywhere and people sprawled all over the ground, some missing body pieces and others smashed, skulls cracked and broken. Then in an instant as fast as they started, the facade stopped. 

Bruce started shaking and so he laid his head on his headrest. He refused to close his eyes for even a second and instead decided to look into his rear view mirror. He swore he saw green. Bruce grabbed his own hands and tried to calm his nerves again by breathing deeply. Just as he was relaxing he heard a small voice coming from his car. His radio.

"Maybe this will help me take my mind off of thing. Music as been shown in studies to help," Bruce thought to himself as he turned the speaker volume knob. The man who had once been a small voice in the realm of the car, rose to a voice with bass behind it.

".....oh really? Thanks Jessica! And thanks for calling! In honor of you I have a special song that I've been itching to play. It's one of the greatest classics shared and loved by many. One of my favorites! Yep! You know it! Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen!"

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, escape from reality. Open your eyes and look up to the skies and see. I'm just a poor boy (Boy). I need no sympathy...."

Without even realizing it Bruce slipped into another memory. Only did he know this was the start of something new.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away."

Clint Barton looked over from the drivers wheel and smirked at Bruce. "You okay man? You uncomfortable with my singing or something?"

Bruce Banner looked out the passenger seat window at the people passing by. He was deep into thought again, but Clint pulled him back out. Bruce's neck jerked itself towards him, trying to pull his focus back to reality. 

"Sorry, I just-....you know. You didn't have to drive me. I could have walked. I usually walk anyways."

"No problem. You know, Tony has people that can go to the store for you. Pick up some coffee for you."

"No thanks. I already feel bad enough as it is intruding his home. I can't let myself get out of shape too badly." Clint chuckled. "And it's tea. Not coffee."

Clint cackled. "Sorry Mr. Banner. I meant tea. I myself am a coffee person."

"What kind of coffee? Cappuccino? Frappiccihno?"

"Nope. I like my coffee black, like my soul."

This time Bruce had his turn to laugh. "Nice to know for future reference."

The two had a moment of silence as Clint drove them in a black Audi, through the streets of NYC. The people and billboards passed by them as they made their way to a nice calming coffee shop of the edge of town.

"Bruce, can I ask you a question?"

"As long as it doesn't have anything to do with why I don't use my first name. I'm fine."

"Wait-...What? Bruce isn't your first name?"

"Oh, shit....Tony didn't tell you? I thought he had told everybody."

"No, he didn't. That wasn't my question but I'm defiantly coming back to that."

"Please don't."

"My question was why don't you drink? Every time we have a get together you never drink. And if you do it isn't anything strong and you still drink water right after that. What's with that?"

"Well....I just don't like drinking that much."

"Is is a history thing or something? Did you try to drink away the Hulk?"

"No, I just....it's another thing kinda. I just don't like drinking is all." Bruce turned himself away from Clint a little, facing back towards the outside. Clint noticed the body changes and turned away for a moment before turning his attention back to the situation. 

"Yeah, well I don't really like to drink much either."

Bruce ignored him for a moment, deciding whether or not he was going to entertain the comment or try to shield himself again. He hesitated and then he concluded that he couldn't resist.

"Why not?"

Barton rejoiced inside his head, knowing that he had just won a unknown tug-a-war with Bruce. He couldn't let Banner's doors close and lock themselves again. 

"Well....it guess it kind of came from the fact that my father was a drinker."

"Oh...well, mine too."

Clint looked over to the man in the passenger seat of his car and saw a shattered and scared boy.

"And I just thought for a long time, if I drink, will I become like him? Will I be the man that people fear and run from? The sad part is I never got drunk in my life and things still ended up that way. Maybe the apple never really does far from the tree, we just trick ourselves into believing it does."

Clint ran over a bunch of different thoughts in his mind over what to say. But he only landed on one. "No."

"No?"

"Yep. No." Clint pulled into the parking lot of Bruce's wanted coffee shop. "I'm not going to let you believe that for another second ever again, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, Bruce, your an amazing person. One of the smartest people on this very green and blue earth. You know so many facts and you have created and discovered so many things that I could only dream of coming up with. You are soooo smart and if you really believe what you just said then you must be a good liar because you would be one of the dumbest people on this planet. You are not your father. You will never be your father. And your much better then him. No matter what you've looked into the mirror and told yourself countless times, you will never be him. You are Bruce Banner. You are not the filth that ever made you feel any less than that."

"But I am that....I am my father's son. It's in my DNA. It's in me, just like the Hulk. And I can't get it out. I will never be able to get it out."

"Bruce, look at me man." He made sure he had Bruce's attention. "It's not your fault."

Bruce tried to fake a smile. "Come on man, this isn't 'Good Will Hunting'. Don't say that."

"Bruce, it isn't your fault."

"Stop."

"It isn't your fault."

"I said stop Barton, this isn't a joke."

"It isn't your fault, Bruce. Bruce Banner, it isn't your fault."

Bruce turned away and tried to go for the door, but Clint locked it. "Stop. I don't need people telling me about me. I don't care if your dad was the same way, that doesn't mean you know anything about me. You don't know anything about me."

"I said it isn't your fault. It will never be your fault. Ever."

"I kill people Barton. I kill people...don't you hear me? I kill people. So stop with all this nonsense."

"It's not your fault."

Bruce looked at him, his eyes glowing emerald. Also in the iris were specks of brown and a sign of tears.

"I said stop."

"It isn't your fault."

Bruce started to choke up. "Stop. Please."

"It isn't your fault."

"Listen, you don't understand. He hit my mother in front of me! She was in trouble and I never helped her. I never fought back. I let her get hit! I let her die! I stood there and let my mother get beat. She had black eyes! I let her get hit for me! Instead of me! I let him! "

"It isn't your fault."

"I let her die, Clint! She's dead because of me. Me!"

"It isn't your fault. It's not your fault."

Bruce balled up his fist and then let go completely, going into a full waterworks. Clint caught the man and let him cry on his shoulder. Bruce tried to stop himself but he just let himself cry. Clint wrapped his arms around him and patted his back, like he did with his kids when they were hurt.

"It's not your fault okay. It's not your fault."

After a minute, Bruce pulled back and Clint and him took a moment of silence. After a minute Clint started the car back up and pulled out the parking lot of the coffee shop. Bruce realized what was going on and cleared the rest of his face up, wiping his wet tear hands on his pants. His eyes had returned to normal state, but his mind hadn't.

"Change of plans. We're not going to this place. I'm taking you somewhere else. This place, where I'm taking you, is a place I used to go all the time after a long mission. Before I went home at least, to Laura and the kids."

"What's so special about it?" Bruce asked, genuinely intrigued, wiping the last tear away.

"Well, for starters it's a nice café, filled with nice smells and some pretty comfortable seats. Two, I used to work here when I was younger. When SHIELD was just a side-job, only there to get my mind off of things. Three, it's where I met Laura. We had our first date there actually."

"That's amiable."

"Yeah...." As the two drove towards the building of nostalgia, Clint thought over the moments before and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bruce looked over to Clint, brow raised.

"I just thought about it. I haven't had anyone cry on me like that since my daughter's pet fish died."

Bruce gave a light embarrassed smile. "She must have cried a lot."

Clint shook his head. "Well, kind of. It's just the funny part about that story was that the fish was named 'Forever'. It only lived 2 weeks. Wasn't that 'forever' I guess."

"Sorry, about the whole-"

"Don't be. Ever. Don't ever be sorry for that. Because what I said was true. And how you reacted was true. And what is true will never be false."

"I think you just used two different meanings of 'true' but I get what you mean."

Clint smiled. "There's that smart nerd I know. Now, how does some coffee sound?"

"Tea."

"Yeah, yeah. That too."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Now why don't you tell me why you don't use your real name again?"

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Bruce gasped for air and took in his surroundings. He was still sitting in his car, seatbelt on and radio loud. 'Bohemian Rhapsody' was just going off and the announcer was just coming on.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is a wrap on one of he best songs known to man. You know what I really love about that song? It brings back memories. And it brings weird thoughts with it. Kinda like a shroom trip, but through music. That could just be me though. Don't forget to tweet us and enter your name in for a chance to win a trip to Florida! That's for listening to 'What's Next!?' Coming to you live, JJ out."

Bruce had so many questions, too many to sort out at the moment. But the main one was, who was Clint?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for taking so long. Thanks, for reading still.


	5. The Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Banner is just having a rough day honestly.

# Knockout

Clinton Francis Barton was a man of many things. An archer. An Avenger. A SHIELD agent. A son. A brother. A husband. A dad. A best friend. A hero. And it always seemed like sometimes all those good and wonderful things would overpower him at times, locking him down and making him feel stretched and stressed. But Clint was such a multi-tasker that he didn't even seem overloaded to the public eye. Maybe that important skill came with time and work, or maybe some people had it thrown upon them at such a young age that it looked natural by maturity. Either way, Clint Barton had it. Still, of you asked him if he ever felt overloaded he would would probably say "I'm fine" because that's the type of guy he was. And truthfully he really felt it because Clint loved everything that seemed to overload him.

Sometimes his wife and kids did, but he loved them so much it just seemed necessary. Sometimes his work and Avenger life overloaded him, but when he went to help out at either, all he met by were friends. 

Clint Barton was the only thing on Bruce's mind at the moment, he man had so many questions he needed answered. Like, "Who was that man?" And "who's Clint in general?". As he was caught up in his thoughts, his phone rang, once again bringing him back to the real world. 

"Hello?" Bruce forgot to look at who was calling so he just hoped for the best.

"Hey, Brucie, Sweetie, do you mind going down to the Juice Jam for me?"

"The what?"

"He Juice Jam, you can drop it off at my office. Remember, I want the raspberry smoothie with a touch of orange." Lauren took a pause on the phone, Bruce could hearing typing in the background. "You are on lunch break right?"

"Well, not really. They, kinda, sent me home early.".

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that baby. Did something happen? Is everything alright?”

“Yea, yea, I’m fine. I was a little tired and dizzy I guess.”

“Bad hangover?”

“Guess so.”

“Well, I’ll bring takeout home tonight then. We can watch a movie and enjoy ourselves. How about that?”

“That sounds nice or whatever. Meet you there.”

“Bye, Brucie! Love you!”

“Yeah, okay....bye.” Bruce hung up the phone and threw the device to the empty seat next to him. He had too many questions and not enough answers, the faster he made it back to his apartment the better. He edged away from the side of the road and started on his way to the Juice Jam.

*************

As Bruce hit towards NYC square, he noticed that more and more people were blocking the streets and hurrying towards something. Eventually, Bruce was forced to stop his car and get out and start walking with people. He didn’t know what was happening but people seemed to be in a hurry because of it.

As he neared where the commotion stop, he saw what everyone was so excited to see in person. They were all marching along to watch the Avengers make an announcement to the crowd. The team was standing on a stage high enough where everyone that came could see them and cameras had live footage of them portrayed on every screen just in case you couldn’t. Their quintet was behind them and there were Stark robots in front so no one could get closer. They had a mic and Bruce guessed the robots also acted as speakers.

Banner eased his way forward, careful not to bump into people. He wasn’t trying to get their attention, he just wanted to see what the superheroes had to say. After a few simple sayings of “excuse me”, he made it to a better area. 

Tony Stark was at the mic at the moment and he put up one hand to get everyone’s attention. “Excuse me everyone. Excuse me. May I have your attention?” Then, a bunch of girls started to scream and whistle as if he was an angel. 

Something about this man seemed very familiar to him, but he couldn’t remember anything. As if there was a wall in his head that wouldn’t let him see past it. Bruce hated this, he didn’t know why it happed but every time he did he wanted to bang his head against the wall until everything popped up again. 

“Who is that?” Bruce didn’t realize he had said it out loud until someone answered him.

“That’s Tony Stark! Don’t you know? Where have you been for the past 48 years?” He’s been famous ever since he was a fetus.”

“Tony stark? I feel like I know who that is or something.”

“Well, if you don’t I honestly feel bad for you. He is one of the most loved men in the world.”

Something about that name just made him feel a type of way. Something in his head lit up like a bulb and he felt the urge to get as closer as possible. “Thank you sir for the chat, but I think I must be going.”

“Wait- sir-! Hold on!” But before the man could follow, Bruce as slithered his way deep into the crowd. He wasn’t even paying attention to what the team had to say. When he finally stopped to listen he realized that they were giving a warning.

“Listen, we are not saying that you need to stay inside your homes, but if something does happen just know we will be there to protect you at all times. Cause that’s what we do! Protect! Widow, he’s the mic.”

Tony handed the mic across to the red-head standing behind him and that’s when some lewd men started to cat-call and whistle to get her attention. She was the only girl on the team and Bruce couldn’t help but notice that she was a very beautiful woman. Nevertheless, that gave no reason to shout such crude things at any woman. 

Bruce caught hearing of a group of men next to him shouting nasty things at her and a fire started inside his soul. He didn’t know the woman, she would never know him either, but something inside of him set off. Anger started to bubble under his skin and he just couldn’t help it.

"Hey, Black Widow!" A muscular man with a tank top and a buzz cut shouted towards the Avengers, even though she probably couldn't hear him. "Show us your tits!" The man and his group of friends stared to laugh hard and chant behind him.

Bruce felt a sudden bubble of rage fill up in his chest. 

"Hey," Bruce shouted at the ignorant man,"Watch your mouth around my girlfriend!". Bruce didn’t know what inside of him made him say that, but when he did it felt natural. He just confused himself further.

"Your girlfriend?" The man started to laugh and pat his friends shoulders, grabbing their attention. "Yo, this dude just said that the Black Widow was his girlfriend! In your dreams man." The man pushed Banner, knocking him back a few steps. "What are you gonna do,little man, about your fake girlfriend?" 

Bruce growled under his breath. "If I was you I'd watch it. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

The buff pedestrian and his gang of muscular buddies almost fell over laughing. "Oh really now? Is that so?" The man grabbed Bruce by him shoulder and punched him straight in his jaw.

All at once the world went black.

***********

Bruce woke up to the a couple polite taps to his face. "Sir...sir...you okay?"

Bruce groaned and grabbed his forehead, sitting up. He saw the face of the same man that he ran into earlier. 

"Who are you? Where are I? What happened?"

"Well, I'll start by saying, Hi. My names Teddy Smith and I know who you really are.”


End file.
